Egypt and scarabs
by EastofJuly
Summary: This story is about what I think could of Happened when Khaji Crashed onto Earth and what could have happened on the planet. This story won t likely be completed.
1. Prologue

Egypt and scarabs

I`ve got to say one thing for myself is that I don`t know Egyptian and I don`t own young justice the graphic novel of bluebeetle or whatever this came from

My Idea on what happened when the scarab was found in ancient Egypt.

Sector 3

.,..,,.,.,..,,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.Destination,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,u nknown

this was his third day of scanning unlike some of his brethren he wasn`t granted much patients yet this was the 5th time that the alarm went off another just granted getting destroyed and that wasn`t his job and like usual he went the other way when he felt the reach ordering link open as the reach communicated him the message to go to on mode and he knew those pieces of meat weren't going to last long. What a waste.

Sensory information,.,.,.,.,.,…,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.sensors are blocked,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.compensating, .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..database detected,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.., distance from charging post,.,.,.,2 metres,.,.,.,..,….,…,.threat ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,First level armour ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., Power needed

,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.weaponry,.,.,.,,.,.,.powern eeded,,.,.,.,..,.Invisability,.,.,.,.inaccessable, .,.,.,,.,,.,Stablisers.,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,Crash

``What was that,, another voice ``something falling down duh,, the first voice ``Oh especially with your sand brain and your quick to break everythingness,,

Ancient Egypt.

Then the 3 foot tall Egyptian tripped over something just as it stopped glowing he looked at his sandals to find…

A platoon of drained scarabs some of them in pieces with their hosts mangled, limbless and bleeding on the floor a Turquoise thin armoured alien dragged a red scarab with brown/gold legs and highlights straight out of it`s hopefully dead host and said with his mind ``Let it take you,, his eyes were a glowing white colour then they went blue.

…A blue flaky bug shaped metal. Then the cavern started shaking

``Shit you triggered a trap,, then she started trying to drag him ``come on,, then he got up and at the same time picked up the scarab and said ``your…..``Come on stop flirting, WHERE IN A BLOODY TOMB TRAP HERE.,, She yelled and that got them both running with him holding the scarab

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,…Power level 3%,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..2%,.,.,., .,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,

They ran out the tomb whitch was a one roomed sunlight lit cave while an old Egyptian man cheered ``I knew it, I knew it,, then he turned to the next annoyed old man next to him ``pay up,, the second old man gave him two dusty fruits and nodded. The old man ran up to the two People yelling ``my Baby`s,, hugging them

both ``How was your first grave robbing,, he said like a little kid ``what did you get,, both of them gave each other a look saying lets keep it.

He caught their look and in his accusing stare the three foot Egyptian sheepishly gave the thought it to him. ``Now that`s settled let`s move-on,, the lady grabbed his arm and said ``we just nearly died and all you can say is ``lets-move-on,, and isn`t it a tradition to celebrate when something happens, Like let`s say our first tomb robbing,, then he said ``Where running out of gold and his running out of loin cloths,, pointed at him three foot guy ``hey no I'm not,,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-

I don`t own transformers either

Reach Home world

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.New host,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,. scanning type,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., artificial, elements of biology: spine and back,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. accessing opticals. The first thing he sore was one of the short guards communicating on some handheld device ``Sir the ummm subject is awake,, he looked petrified. he tried to activate his armour. Access denied his pre-programmed-No personality host said. His host was lying on its fake stomach, leaving him exposed on its back,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,. Bad odds.,.,.,.,.,. Checking limb movement,.,.,.,,.,., inaccessible he tried to look down but his neck was wielded to the slab, his limbs were to, No pain receivers or senders were anywhere around the melted artificial bits thankfully.

He had been co-operating with open communications about the unknown programming and unlikely myths, there is a myth/rumour that there was a consciousness called the Reach and the reach that is known only copied the name. The door opened and the guard was arguing ``I can't afford to keep covering this up, You know how illegal it is to do….then he died via plasma blast. Then the person who was talking to the dead person yipped ``You didn't need to do that do you know how hard it is to get someone with enough knowledge to hide you around this area espieci…..His speech came to a sudden stop and the new warrior seemed to be speaking telepathically again perhaps that's the only way he can. ``I'm a female and yes that is the only way I can talk, she though at him angrily, The alien was looking in his optics her eyes were blue she was the same warrior from before ``I'm not a warrior and your not really a scarab Micronus,,. Then Micro let go of his host flipping and growing with each metallic air like metal sound and each piece changing leaving what looked like huge metal boots and Micro heard the person who's speech came to a stop faint.

Leaving the two beings looking down at him one a thin Transformer gold and red autobot who looked like he had an oversized Egyptian hat on and looked her size. The one whom he tracked said ``hi I'm zzlot prime ,, Micro just looked at her in disgust ``I seriously doubt that,, then she stated laughing cheerfully Solar just looked at her in confusion. ``You seriously doubt that, you seriously doubt that,,`` how many bots Can fraggin smelt you to a board,, he looked like he was about to start naming so she said ``don`t ansare that,, and then he said back back ``Look program slave thing do you know how much grieving your fragging owners gave by killing our new sparkling`s and by the way reach , programming one of those things to act like unicrons dead wife is a bad idea,, she let out an angry humph and said ``you are only not dead because of ambassador immunity and the fact that that being spied on is not the worst that has been done to the reach, ``So get off the bleeping planet before there is an excuse to execute you,, and take the guards with you [Eyeing the two bug armoured guards at the door one was turquoise like hers and one was a bronze colour] don`t want them to think you escaped from anywhere,, and that was when he angrily took her points and stomped out the two guards followed him out as soon as he went she unarmoured and looked like she was about to curl up and cry then her no mouth face suddenly got as straight as it could get and the words were thought ``She refused to take him,,


End file.
